Mi hermano el que huye
by Yoko murasaki
Summary: Zero, Yuki, Kaname y todos los personajes de Vampire Knight se encuentran en un mundo paralelo donde los hermanos Kiryuu no sabían nada acerca de los vampiros, ni mucho menos de sus padres fuesen cazadores, ademas en esta ocasión el hermano enfermizo es Zero y no Ichiru.


La obscuridad de la noche hacia imposible ver los objetos de la habitación donde me encontraba sin embargo ahí estaba parado frente a mi viéndome fijamente esperando cualquier movimiento de mi parte, pero no sucumbí al pánico, no sería tan fácil, al ver a penas ninguna reacción de mi parte se abalanzó sobre mi haciendo que ambos forcejeáramos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, sabias que yo solo podía arreglar este asunto?- le dije con tono colérico mientras esquivaba una de sus patadas al momento que le daba un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¡Sabes muy bien que cuando se trata de estos asuntos, uno no se puede quedar por mucho tiempo sin hacer nada!- contesto aquel que se suponía era mi hermano, ese hermano energético que se metía en problemas, tenia peleas de vez en cuando con mi padre a pesar de ser su hijo preferido, era todo un Casanova y aun así siempre me tomaba en cuenta, siempre….

Entre golpes, patadas, deslices y tropiezos, al ir avanzando por la casa tomamos cada quien un arma yo unas pistolas (de mi difunta madre) y el una katana (de mi padre) estuvimos peleando a muerte un buen rato, hasta que de repente me quede sin municiones el me tiro al piso quedando justo arriba de mi a punto de darme el golpe de gracia con su katana, el no se movía volteé a verlo con la obscuridad y la poca luz presente, note como sus ojos me miraban con mirada penetrante sin embargo note cierta tristeza en ellos como si me quisiera decir algo aunque no pudiera hacerlo con palabras, incluso con pesar presentí que él no me quería matar al menos no aun, en ese momento se escucho una risa de mujer proveniente del cuarto donde dormía mi padre la cual se acerco rápidamente hacia el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, haciendo que mi hermano me golpeara a un lado y se incorporara acercándose a aquella señora de cabellos largos que se encontraba de pie junto al umbral para después desaparecer con ella en cuestión de segundos o eso fue lo que yo creí.

Acabo de despertar estoy en la parte trasera de un auto con un saco de hombre cubriéndome en forma de cobija, hay un señor manejando es algo delgado tiene el cabello largo peinado de una cola.

-¡ya has despertado!, No te preocupes ahora todo está bien- dice de repente mirando por el espejo retrovisor con un tono burlesco como si hubiera estado durmiendo mucho tiempo y el hubiese disfrutado verme dormir, a mi parecer no fue la mejor primera impresión que me pudo dar.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunte algo confundido sin entender la situación mientras lo veía como un bicho raro.

-Mi nombre es kaein Cross - dijo esta vez con un tono más serio.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡Esto es un rapto!- pregunte agitado

-¿Qué? No, te equivocas no es ningún rapto-dijo mientras volteaba a verme

-¡No dejes de ver el camino!- dije intrigado con el alma de fuera por temor a que nos estampáramos con algo.

\- Tu familia está muerta y tu hermano desaparecido, te encontramos junto al cuerpo de tu padre, por el momento te quedaras a vivir conmigo al menos hasta que seas mayor de edad se puede decir que yo seré tu tutor a partir de ahora, mira ya estamos llegando -dijo mientras apuntaba por la ventana del carro a lo que parecía una escuela- este será ahora tu hogar adentro encontraras una chica llamada Yuki mas o menos de tu edad pídele que te muestre el lugar, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me dijo con un tono del adulto que era.

-Me llamo Zero, Zero Kiryuu- respondí con un tanto más tranquilo y pensador con respecto a lo recientemente dicho.

Sin más me baje del carro intentando asimilar tanta información cuando entre a aquel lugar el señor llamo a Yuki pero ella no acudió al llamado entonces el pidió que esperara en la sala indicándome el lugar, me senté en un sillón mientras veía como él se retiro de la casa después agache la mirada hacia el piso lo que me hizo mirar mis manos entonces note que tanto mis manos como mi ropa estaban cubiertas de sangre al no sentir dolor revise mis brazos y pecho en busca de alguna herida profunda pero no encontré ninguna salvo algunos rasguños ocasionados por la disputa entre yo y mi hermano, así que incorporándome en el sillón mire por la ventana a la vez que veía mi reflejo borroso en ella al levantarme del sillón y caminar hacia la ventana para ver mejor el reflejo me hizo consciente de una marca en mi cuello horrorizado deje de avanzar para retroceder un poco y llevándome la mano al cuello y mirando una vez más por la ventana vi algo moviéndose entre las ramas de los arboles que se hallaban del otro lado del marco, lo que me hizo pensar que aquel movimiento era mi hermano vigilándome desde ese lugar esa idea provoco que saliera rápidamente por la puerta y me dirigiera hacia aquel lugar, un tanto agitado por todo lo ocurrido y otro tanto por mi condición física y el hecho de que estaba nevando (además usualmente siempre había sido enfermizo de pequeño)mire hacia a todos lados y no vi nada seguí corriendo en la misma dirección llegando a un claro de un bosque mire hacia todos lados pero no halle rastros de que mi hermano hubiera estado ahí lo único que pude ver allí fue a una chica inconsciente y tirada en un prado cubierto de nieve y a lo lejos un chico y un hombre peleando por la chica (o eso parecía por lo que oía decirles) con una velocidad y fuerza inhumana lo que me hizo pensar que esa chica pasaría por lo mismo que yo o incluso puede que ella no tuviese tanta surte y muriese así que me aproxime al cuerpo inconsciente de la chica con dificultad la cargué en mi espalda procurando que no me viesen los otros me la intente llevar hacia la casa pero a mitad de camino sentí que se habían dado cuenta y ahora iban tras mi entonces intente acelerar cayendo por el camino rocoso y traicionero lastimándome el pie derecho pero a la vez me di cuenta que solo faltaban cerca de 5 metros para la entrada sin fijarme si la chica estaba lastimada por la caída la volví a subir a mi espalda con esfuerzos avance hacia la casa y logre entrar y con la chica adentro cerré la puerta, posteriormente coloque a la chica en el sillón asegurándome que no estuviera lastimada por la caída, al verla de cerca me di cuenta que realmente no teníamos mucha diferencia de edad sin embargo se veía más infantil que yo.

De repente la puerta se abrió y me coloque en posición de defensa pensando que el niño, el hombre o incluso ambos me habían encontrado, pero me di cuenta que entro el señor infantil que me trajo así que me relaje un poco pero poco después entro el chico que había estado peleando con el otro hombre así que recupere mi postura, el hombre al verme tan alteado y sin bajar la guardia hizo intentos inútiles por calmarme tratándome de explicar quién era aquel chico pero fue inútil el hombre se dio por vencido diciendo que algún día lo entendería posteriormente cargo a la chica que denomino Yuki y me guio al baño dándome un poco de ropa para que me bañara y me cambiara además me explico donde estaba mi habitación y así lo hice sin embargo durante la noche en vez de dormir intente asimilar todo lo ocurrido pero por mas intentos que hacia todo lo ocurrido era confuso, sin sentido, inusual, paradójico, un enigma, ni siquiera sabría decir muy bien la palabra correcta que lo describiera así que decidí bajar para ver si el frio del bosque lograba tranquilizarme en cuanto me dirigí a la puerta me encontré con el señor y el niño que después sabría que se llamaba Kaname Kuran a pesar de la hora aun estaban despiertos hablando acerca de Yuki de que por la caída que tuve en el bosque por suerte no había tenido ninguna herida pero por otro lado había vuelto a perder la memoria pero aun no sabían a qué grado le afectaría o si ni siquiera recordaría su nombre… siguieron hablando sobre otras cosas note como el chico se percato de mi presencia pero continuaba hablando como si no estuviera o dicho de otro modo no le importaba si sabia o no lo que decía, mientras decían cosas sin importancias me dio la impresión que ese chico solo me permitía escuchar la conversación por que sacaría provecho de ello pero ¿como lo haría?, ¿lo haría de forma directa?, ¿me manipularía?, ¿sangre, no se suponía que quería la de Yuki?, ¿utilizarme, como podría hacerlo no soy bueno en nada que él pueda utilizar a favor?, ¿ya me conocía de antes?, ¿un complot?, muchas ideas rondaron por mi cabeza, hasta que escuche que dijeron que el regresaría a la escuela nocturna ya que aunque él quisiera su condición no le permitía acompañar a Yuki a la escuela diurna además el hecho que estuvieran separados reduciría las sospechas además de esa forma el pagaría su dita (deuda)y ahí fue donde me formule aun más preguntas a la vez que supe una parte de lo que ocurría: aquel niño así como la señora que se llevo a mi hermano no eran humanos sino un par de vampiros chupa sangre y ese niño iba tras Yuki a pesar que aun no la conocía no permitiría que alguien como él u otro vampiro volviera a rondar por su alrededor fue allí cuando me propuse entrenar para proteger a Yuki, exterminar a los vampiros y recuperar a mi hermano.


End file.
